Shattered Lies
by XxmaddiehatterxX
Summary: One day, a new member came to join 'Fairy Tail', but what happens when a traitor emerges and takes someone with him?   *Fail Summary is Fail. OCxLucyxGray. Rated T for safety*
1. Chapter 1

/Pretence\\

A strange figure approached the guild known as, "Fairy Tail".

"So this is the famous guild...Well, we will see how well they do for the task at hand..."

/Chapter One\\

"Lucy likes Gray!" The blue cat named Happy exclaimed happily,

while the very surprised looking blond Mage blushed furiously.

"Happy! Stop rolling your tongue! A-and no I don't!" she yelled and the cat flew out of her reach so she couldn't land a hit.

Gray, the guilds very own ice Mage heard his name, and looked in the direction it had come from. This had been a bad move because, just then the fire Mage known and Natsu had landed a punch right on Grays face.

"Haha! Take that you ice brain!" Natsu exclaimed with great joy.

"Damn... That was such a cheap shot." Gray growled back.

"Both of you seriously, stop fighting!" A scarlet haired Mage yelled as she knocked them both on the head.

"What the hell Erza? You want a piece of me!" Natsu yelled angrily, while holding his head as a bump was pushing out of the inflicted area.

"You wish ash brain! Erza's mine!" Gray yelled also holding his head.

"Happy! Come back here!" Lucy yelled running after the flying blue cat, though she tripped over a cup and landed right in the middle of the quarrel.

You see these were no ordinary wizards. These four Mages and one flying cat make up the strongest team in Fairy Tail!

"Hey! You guys quiet down! I can't drink in peace honestly..." Cana, known as the biggest drinker ever, sighed, while wiping the alcohol from her lips.

"If you are a man... Come out and face me!" Elfman exclaimed. He likes to solve everything with his fists.

"Shut up!" Gray and Natsu both yelled punching him in the mouth.

"Why you!" He choked back at them.

"Master, are you gonna do something?" Mirajane asked the tiny man sitting on the bar.

But he didn't have to do anything. A loud thud had quieted everyone down.

They were all staring at the door, waiting to see who would walk through.

"My name is Haruo Tsukomi, and I'm here to join Fairy Tail!"


	2. Chapter 2

/Chapter 2\\

"...I've come to join Fairy Tail!" The newcomer stated firmly. The sunlight bouncing off his green eyes.

"Come here then, boy." the master said waving for the stranger to come closer.

He took long strides over to the bar, everyone in the guilds eyes were on him. His eyes however flickered to one in particular a certain dumbfounded blond Mage.

"What? What? Did he just look at me? No! No! Lucy get a hold of yourself!" she screamed in her head. She was glaring at the floor her cheeks hot. Gray saw this and was shocked by the pain of jealously he felt in his chest. "Why didn't she look that way when I look at her?" Gray cursed in his head. He instinctively placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked a bit startled but gave him a warm smile the redness of her cheeks lost some of their color.

The Master looked intently at the boy.

After a long moment he took in a breath and yelled "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" everyone in the guild cheered.

"R-r-really? It's that easy?" He looked almost disappointed. Haruo looked around the swarm of people welcoming him to the guild. His eyes stopped right at Lucy and Gray. They were in their own little world. She was still smiling up at him, and he was saying something the was unable to be heard with all these cheers setting off around him.

"L-Lucy...are you feeling okay?" He asked with a straight face. "No you were supposed to ask her to dinner what are you doing!" he cursed inside his head. Lucy's smile twitched

"Yes gray, I'm fine." She reassured "Come on! Lets go welcome the newbie" she giggled. It wasn't too long ago everyone was calling her the 'newbie'. He nodded. After about a hour things had calmed down. Haruo had found a calm place in the outside to be alone. "Damn, I'm not used to so many people." He sighed to himself, while his breath appeared in front of him.

"Yeah, it can be overwhelming at times..." A voice said. He was surprised, when he saw Lucy standing over him. She smiled down at him. He used his black hair to cover his eyes "Yeah I noticed."

"But, don't worry! It's also a lot of fun!" she said clapping her hands together.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your magic?" He peered up at her

"Oh me, I'm a celestial spirit wizard." she said happily! "What about you?"

He didn't say anything. He laid his hand over the grass and lifted it up. A faint glow played through his fingers and a beautiful flower sprouted and bloomed right in front of Lucy's eyes.

"Amazing! A real spring man!" she giggled. A gentle grin played across his face. "Here, for you." He said, handing Lucy the magically planted flower. Lucy blushed again.

"R-really? Thank you!" she exclaimed. As she turned to walk away. The flower took on a evil glow that quickly disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

/Chapter 3\\

"Good morning Lucy!" A all to familiar voice said.

"Natsu, I told you! Knock before coming in someones house!" She yelled

The sunlight was just beginning to seep into the house.

"Look, Lucy we got a job!" Natsu exclaimed with a big goofy grin on his face. "Really! What is it, and how much?" she asked.

"16,000,000 jewels!" Happy said flying around the room.

"W-what that's 4,000,000 for each of us!" She yelled happily. "What do we have to do?" she asked

"Just help some business guy get from here to there." Gray said opening up the door.

"Gray, were you ease-dropping? ...And clothes...?" she sighed

Gray looked down in surprise "Damn it! Where did I leave them!" He said running out of the room...though not out of the house she heard things being tossed around. "My poor house..." she cried in her head.

"Ne, Lucy, you know if you don't put flowers in water they will die." Happy said.

Lucy looked at the flower. It had not withered at all even though she had forgotten to put it in water. "Oh well, maybe it's because it is a magic flower" she thought.

"Oh yeah! We gotta hurry! Erza's waiting at the train station!" Natsu yelled jumping out of Lucy's window.

Gray must have left to because there was no noise downstairs. Lucy quietly packed up some of her stuff,she never knew how long they would be gone so she packed enough for a week. Then walking over to her desk she picked up the flower that Haruo had given her. "It's really pretty." she said gazing at the flower. She decided to put it in some water before she left.

Silently walking down to her small kitchen, she found a tall glass cup and filled it with water. As she took the cup, water, and flower into her living room she noticed that it was really quiet. She didn't think much of it, and went to the window to place the flower facing the sun. After about two minutes of fidgeting with it, she finally got it just the way she liked it. She sighed, happy with her flower arranging skills, then took a step back to see it from further away. As soon as she did that two strong arms held her, then something moved close to her ear and whispered "Boo." Lucy was about to scream when Gray turned her around to see her face. Then helplessly started laughing. "Lucy, you should see your face!" He choked out in between laughs.

"Oh Lucy, come on! It was a joke! Will you please talk to me?" Gray pleaded.

Lucy however responded like a small child and stuck her tonuge out at him. Over off in the distance they could see the train station.

"Okay then, come on you don't want Natsu and Erza waiting any longer do you?" Gray did not give her the chance to answer he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Lucy blushed but tried to hide it from him. But then he stopped and she ran right smack into his chest she was about to look up to yell at him when his arms wrapped around her. Now her face was almost entirely red. "What is he thinking!" she yell inside her mind.

"Lucy, I'm very sorry for scaring you." He said calmly. Lucy didn't know what to say, so she just stood there while random people on the street stared at them. But, someone else was following them and Gray had noticed it from the moment they left her house. He glared at the figure, as it shrank back into the alley way.


	4. Please read

**Hello people who read this story..if any.**

**I probualy wont update this story much, Ive been working on lots of other storys though and also some artwork and storys that are not fanfics. There is a chapter 4 that I WILL finish and upload, but after I that I dont know what I will do with this story if you guys want me to finish it then let me know and that may give me a boast. **

**P.s: for the person who did not understand the flower part of chapt 2, that is the guys magic he cant make/manipulate plants as for the evil glow well...the world may never know..or will it? your choice :)**


	5. Chapter 4

/chapter 4\\

Lucy stared at the ground, blood was running cthrough her cheeks.  
>"what was that about Gray..?" Lucy asked not daring to look up from her feet.<br>"what was what Lucy?" Gray asked innocently.  
>"nevermind.." Lucy sighed.<br>Finally they made it to the station, Natsu was already knocked out among Erzas mountain of luggage.  
>"Its about time you two got here." Erza said throwing suitcase after suitcase into the train car.<br>Happy (Natsus flying blue cat.) yelled "Aye, it's cause Lucy and gra-" Lucy clamped a hand down on happys mouth. "No more talking you stupid cat" she said with a death stare.  
>No one but Lucy seemed to notice that gray was become much more distant. He stared off into space alot and he didnt talk or fight with natsu much, Lucy was starting to worrie.<br>"Gra-" Lucy started to say but grays eyes turned and focused on hers there was something that seemed very sad but it was gone before she could really register it, maybe she had just imagined it.  
>"let's hurry and get on the train before it leaves." Lucy said with a warm smile.<p>

*. *. *.  
>A dark room filled with sickly smelling mist and a stone table set the scene.<br>"ne ne onii-San I'll have a big sis soon right." a small shadowy figure asked one of the larger figures. There were five in total. "Hey now Chi, Mizus your big sis isn't she?" it asked the smaller one named Chi. "But come one! Mizus so..ol-"  
>"Excuse me Chi! But I am here! Do you want to die you annoying little brat!" the Mizu figure yelled.<br>"Well come back soon Haruo!" Chi yelled as she made a arm gesture and one of the larger shadows disappeared. 

NOTE: Im really sorry this is so short! but thank you for all your reveiws they mean alot 3


End file.
